


Three's a party

by MissHoa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHoa/pseuds/MissHoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which noona has plans to involve Sehun in their sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first het!smut fic. I've never been so awkward with writing smut before. /o\

It was right before the recording of a performance in China when Jongin pulled me back into the now empty dressing room after the manager ushered the other eleven boys in the direction of the stage.  
  
  
  
''Do you think that this is funny?'' he practically growled and backed me up against the wall of the dressing room. Got you.  
  
  
  
Biting back the smirk that tugged on my lips I looked up at him with a look of utmost innocence, knowing it would rile him up to no end. ''What do you mean, Jongin?'' I asked sweetly.  
  
  
  
Jongin forcefully put his hands on the wall on either sides of my head, effectively trapping me there, and narrowed his eyes. ''Don't go all sweet and innocent on me. What was that with sitting on Sehun's lap and almost _cuddling_ with him in front of the others a few minutes ago?''  
  
  
  
Now I smirked. ''Awww, come on, Jongin-ah, don't deny it,'' I said, evening out the lapels of his blazer. ''Don't deny you'd love watching Sehun fucking my mouth while you take me from behind.''  
  
  
  
I saw that sparkle in his eyes, the way his tongue briefly darted out to wet his lips, and knew that I won.  
  
  
  
''Kim Jongin, what the fuck are you doing in there? Wait – I don't even wanna know. But I'd recommend you to come to the stage now because the whole team is waiting and our manager will kick your ass if you aren't there in the next few seconds,'' Junmyeon's voice came from the other side of the closed door.  
  
  
  
Jongin's eyes darted to the door, then to me again. I could see he was struggling inside. ''My hotel room at 11,'' he eventually said, pressed his lips against mine briefly before he quickly slipped out of the room, leaving me standing there with the promise of a very fulfilling night ahead.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
At 11 sharp I stood in front of Jongin's hotel room, and I hesitated a moment before knocking. I knew that in there wasn't only Jongin, but also Sehun. This was new. New and exciting, but also somewhat scary.  
  
  
  
I took a deep breath and knocked. A smiling Jongin opened the door. ''Noona~,'' he said lowly and pecked my lips before stepping aside to let me in.  
  
  
  
Sehun was already lying on the bed in his boxers, but stood up when he saw me. ''Hi there.'' To my surprise he immediately wound a hand around my waist to pull me closer and kissed me. He deepened the kiss, his tongue finding mine in no time. The way Sehun kissed was so different to Jongin's kisses; where Jongin was aggressive, Sehun was playful, where Jongin was dominant, he didn't really care for dominance and let me take control over the kiss.  
  
  
  
I heard a low moan from behind me and suddenly felt two arms joining Sehun's around my waist from behind, felt a pretty much naked Jongin pressing himself up against me, felt his erection through the jeans I was wearing. I moaned into the kiss with Sehun when Jongin's teeth sunk into the skin of my neck and sucked a dark red hickey into it, marking me as his. As if he wanted to make sure that I was his and his only before the whole thing with Sehun was about to start.  
  
  
  
They made quick work of undressing me until I was standing there in only my underwear between them. I grinned at Sehun and put a hand on the back of his neck to pull him in for a kiss as Jongin pushed me forward toward the king size bed in the middle of the room.  
  
  
  
I let myself plop down onto the soft cushions and scooted back to make room for Sehun and Jongin, who followed suit, with Sehun immediately placing himself between my legs.  
  
  
  
His hands ran up my thighs and, looking up at me with twinkling eyes, he trailed soft kisses up my inner thigh and stopped when he reached the fabric of my lace panty. When I made a protesting noise, Sehun just smirked at me, his fingers reaching up to carefully slide the panty down my hips and legs.  
  
  
  
''Impatient, are we?'' That was Jongin's voice, right next to me, whispering lowly into my ear before biting down on my earlobe gently and feeling up my boobs over the bra I was wearing. ''This has to go,'' he said and tugged at the straps of the bra.  
  
  
  
I chuckled and sat up to unclasp it and slide it off, throwing it aside. Leaning back down again I saw Sehun had also taken off his boxers and now kneeled between my legs. I let my eyes wander over his lean body, muscular, but not too much, it pretty much resembled Jongin's body. Except for his dick, which was a tad thicker but almost as long as Jongin's. I unconsciously licked my lips.  
  
  
  
''You seeing something you like?'' Sehun said in a teasing voice when he saw me staring at his cock. I blushed but before I could retort anything, he was already settled between my thighs again, holding them apart and placing a rather chaste kiss on my clit.  
  
  
  
From then on it was an overload of different sensations. Jongin's hands on my boobs, teasing and pinching my nipples, Sehun fingerfucking me, his tongue lapping at my clit, sucking lightly every now and then. Tingles ran down my spine and I gripped the bedsheets when I felt Jongin's finger join Sehun's inside my pussy and pumping in and out synchronously.  
  
  
  
Jongin leaned over and his mouth on mine swallowed all moans that spilled from my lips when Sehun did something with his tongue that felt freaking amazing.  
  
  
  
Sehun and Jongin were pulling away way too soon for my liking. I whined at the loss of heat at my clit and at the loss of Sehun and Jongin's finger in my pussy, but then Jongin nudged my side. ''Get on your hands and knees, baby,'' he said, his voice laced with want.  
  
  
  
I obliged, getting on all fours and looked over my shoulder at Jongin who smirked at me. He groped my ass gently with one hand while the other stroke his dick a few times before he positioned himself right in front of my hole and pushed into me, making me groan.  
  
  
  
When I looked at Sehun again, he was kneeling in front of me, cock in hand, stroking lazily. I looked up at him, licking my lips. ''Go on, beauty,'' he said huskily, canting his hips forward playfully.  
  
  
  
At first I was tentatively lapping at the head of his cock. I heard Jongin moan from behind at that and since I kind of liked the taste of him, I decided that, yes, I wanted it all the way.  
  
  
  
I opened up more, letting Sehun slide in his cock further in my mouth while Jongin was still going slow and gentle on me. He knew I needed some time to adjust to it. To the whole situation itself.  
  
  
  
Sehun's hips began to move back and forth slowly. His hand threaded through my hair almost lovingly, tugging only the slightest bit when I hollowed my cheeks and sucked hard. That also seemed to do it for him, and his thrusts into my mouth became a little rougher, just a tad bit faster.  
  
  
  
Just when Sehun picked up the pace of sliding his dick in and out of my mouth, Jongin started a fast, hard rhythm of pounding into me, too, and I let out an embarrassingly loud moan around a mouthful of Sehun's cock.  
  
  
  
''Oh _fuck_ , Jongin, make her moan again, it feels fucking fantastic,'' Sehun groaned and I looked up at him, saw the furrowed brows, the tongue that every so often darted out of his mouth while not stopping to slide his cock into my mouth.  
  
  
  
I heard Jongin chuckle from behind me and I made an indignant noise – or at least I tried to. Now it was Sehun who was chuckling breathlessly. ''You're cute,'' he said.  
  
  
  
If it wasn't for Jongin who sneaked a hand around my waist to rub my clit in a circular motion with his thumb, I would've pulled back and have snapped at Sehun, but in this situation, I was reduced to a moaning mess in between Jongin's hard thrusts and deft fingers and Sehun's cock so far in my mouth it made me almost gag.  
  
  
  
It wasn't long before I felt Sehun's dick twitch on my tongue and I knew he was close. I looked up at him again, locked gaze with him and began sucking while he was thrusting a little erratically into my mouth. With a loud groan he came down my throat and I tried to swallow everything, but I felt some cum dripping down my chin when he pulled out of my mouth.  
  
  
  
With a satisfied grin he sat down at the head of the bed. Jongin took this as his cue to flip me over onto my back and put my legs onto his shoulders, immediately continuing pounding into me. The change in angle made him hit my g-spot with almost scary accuracy and after a few thrusts I felt this familiar tingling in the pit of my stomach. He leaned down and caught my lips into a sloppy kiss, swallowing my moans as I came and fucking me through my orgasm until I was shaking from oversensitivity.  
  
  
  
It didn't take long for him to come, too, it never took long for him to come when he saw me coming undone beneath him. He pulled out of me gently and let himself fall onto the sheets next to me, grinning and trying to catch his breath.  
  
  
  
''That was...,'' I began.  
  
  
  
''Something we should definitely do again sometime,'' Jongin finished my sentence and pecked my lips. He scrunched up his nose when he pulled back. ''Ew, you taste like Sehun. Gross.''  
  
  
  
''Yah, I don't taste gross, you brat!'' Sehun said affrontedly. ''Gross,'' Jongin repeated and wiped his mouth.  
  
  
  
Laughing, I rolled over to cuddle up against Jongin and beckoned Sehun over to join us. A shy smile on his lips, that seemed so out of place considering what we've been doing until a few minutes ago, he scooted closer and entangled our legs.  
  
  
  
''You know what?'' he asked, looking at me.  
  
  
  
''Hm?''  
  
  
  
''You look hot with cum on your chin, noona.''


	2. I'm sprung on spring love~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sequel to Three's a party, enjoy!^-^

After our little encounter, I thought it would be awkward between Sehun and me.

 

Luckily, that wasn't the case. He was rather fond of touching me every now and then, seeing Jongin's glare flicker over him whenever his hand brushed mine or his hand slid around my waist briefly. You couldn't push back your jealousy just like that, I guessed, slightly amused at Jongin glaring at his best friend every time Sehun touched me. He wasn't as jealous as he was before our sexy time including Sehun, though. Now it was more a mix between being jealous and craving for watching Sehun touching me, he told me once, about a week after our threesome.

 

It was about two weeks after our 'first time' when Sehun strolled over to me as I was walking down the hallway of the dorm. ''All the other members are out tonight, how about me doing you right this time?'' he asked with a smirk.

 

I felt I was blushing madly at Sehun's words and I jumped when I felt a hand around my waist and a chin on my shoulder. Jongin.

 

''Didn't you plan on asking me too, Sehun-ah?'' Jongin teased, knowing full well how to display that I belonged to him even if Sehun had joined us in bed. I had to admit I sort of enjoyed this possessive side of Jongin, it made me feel like I was special to him, something that he liked too much to share with anyone – except for Sehun, of course, although he wanted Sehun to not take it for granted that he would be included in another threesome with us.

 

Sehun chuckled and took a step closer. ''So, Jongin-ah,'' he said and continued, the tone in his voice close to mocking, ''What do you think about a second time tonight?'' He spoke to Jongin, but looked me in the eye while speaking.

 

I felt Jongin's lips pressing soft kisses against my neck and shivered. ''I think it's a brillant idea,'' he murmured against my skin. ''I recall even Junmyeon leaving a few minutes ago, so no one's here...''

 

His hands around my waist started roaming up to my boobs, gently groping them through the thin fabric of the blouse I was wearing, making me sigh. ''Are you up for it, babe?'' His voice was only a whisper in my ear and it sent shivers down my spine.

 

I nodded and bit my lip, looking at Sehun, who closed the distance between us and captured my lips in a shy kiss. This time, the sensation of two pairs of arms roaming my body wasn't as new as it was two weeks ago, but it was still just as thrilling. I let my hands slip under the fabric of Sehun's T-shirt and slide up his upper body, tracing every pack of muscles there.

 

His kiss became fiercer the more I felt him up and soon enough, Jongin started nibbling at my jaw from behind. ''Be right back,'' he said lowly and then he left us alone.

 

Sehun took this as his opportunity to pull me closer and grind against me in slow, fluid motions while his tongue was exploring my mouth. Feeling that he was already hard in his skinny pants made my stomach do some kind of funny flip and I had to suppress a moan.

 

A few moments later, I heard the door of Jongin's room close and pulled away from Sehun to turn my head toward Jongin. But before I could do that, there was something dark and silky covering my eyes – a blindfold.

 

''Jongin?'' I knew my voice was shaking a little bit.

 

Jongin tied a tight knot at the back of my head. ''How do you like my surprise, honey?'' he asked when he was finished with blindfolding me.

 

''I... I'm not sure,'' I answered honestly because I really wasn't sure if I was ready for handing over all my trust to the two of them.

 

One of the two kissed my cheek gently, I think it was Jongin. ''If you don't like it, we can take it off anytime, ok? Just say 'rubber duck' and I'll take the blindfold off immediately.''

 

Sehun and I let out a laugh at the safe word before I, nodding, gave my consent to that and let the boys lead me into another room. In the room it faintly smelled like Jongin's cologne. The bed they sat me down onto (this time, everything they did they did much gentler, I supposed it was because of the blindfold) also smelled a lot like Jongin. So it was Jongin's room.

 

Sitting on the bed, I waited for them to make their next move. The bed dipped on my left and a moment later, it also dipped on my right side.

 

A hand touched mine and led it upwards until I felt soft skin and a protruding vein against my fingertips. I immediately knew which body part the hand had led mine to. My other hand was also guided towards an equally hard erection.

 

Curling my fingers around both, I started to jerk them off slowly. Eliciting a groan from the left one as I flicked my wrist just the way I knew Jongin would love, I knew who was kneeling on which side of me. Jongin on the left, Sehun on the right.

 

Having regained some of my confidence without seeing anything, I smirked and asked, ''You like that, _Jongin_?'' I flicked my wrist again, just like before, and heard a breathy '' _fuck_ '' in response, the cock in my left hand twitching.

 

''How does she _do_ that?'' I heard Sehun whisper. I squeezed the dick in my right hand gently, signaling Sehun that I've actually heard that. He chuckled breathlessly at that.

 

''I don't know, but as long as she – _ahh_ – she keeps jerking me off like that I don't really care.'' Jongin's voice. His breath hitched when I moved my hand faster up and down his length.

 

I felt a hand on my shoulder that pushed me gently so that I lied down, two pairs of hands trying to shift me into a comfortable position against pillows.

 

Two hands got me rid of my blouse and bra while at the same time the other two hands pulled down my skirt and panties.

 

Four hands spread my thighs open slowly and I shuddered at the feeling of fingertips trailing over my bare thighs up toward my pussy. There were Jongin's fingers, the ones that were pretty much _dancing_ over my skin, and there were Sehun's ones, boldly sliding upwards, squeezing from time to time.

 

I moaned as I felt Jongin's fingers sliding upwards and over my clit, barely touching it. The sensations of fingers brushing over skin was increased tenfold without the ability to see anything. I think it was even better with Sehun than it would have been with just Jongin because like this, I couldn't see who was touching me, I could just guess whose hands were feeling me up.

 

Suddenly, there were lips against my inner thighs, tracing a way up between my legs. For a second I felt lips pressing a soft kiss on my pussy, but as fast as the lips came in contact with the soft skin they were gone again. I whined.

 

''Noona~,'' Sehun said. ''Yeah?'' I asked, my breathing already shallow – I've never got aroused this easily and this fast before, it was almost embarrassing.

 

''Tell us what you want us to do,'' Jongin continued for Sehun. Figures they want the same thing.

 

''No way will I beg you guys,'' I said defiantly. The flick of a tongue against my clit made me moan out embarrassingly loud.

 

''Teasing it is, then,'' I heard the smugness in Jongin's voice, I knew just how he would smirk at me right now, one brow slightly raised and eyes dark. ''Or what do you think, Sehun-ah?''

 

Sehun chuckled while someone's hand brushed their fingers over my pussy again and down my thighs, leaving a damp trail on my skin and making me realise how wet I already was for them.

 

''I think your idea is really nice, Jongin-ah.'' I felt the bed dip right next to me, heard someone shuffling about before the scent of Sehun's cologne filled my nose and his soft lips pressed against mine just in time with Jongin's lips brushing against my hipbone, moving downwards.

 

Soon enough, Jongin was mouthing at my pussy, not quite giving me what I wanted, but trying to lure me into a state of arousal that would make me beg. He has done that a few times during our relationship and I was pretty much 'prepared'; it didn't caught me off-guard or something.

 

I reached out to touch Sehun and slide my hand up his thigh – apparently he was kneeling right next to me –, deliberately not touching his dick. He made an indignant noise in the back of his throat and took my wrist to move my hand to his cock.

 

Breaking the kiss, I smirked, ''Nuh-uh. You guys tease, so I tease, too.'' I let my fingers brush over the soft skin of Sehun's dick, making it twitch beneath my fingers. ''Besides... I'm getting a little bored here,'' I sighed. I knew I was dancing on the fine line of teasing them and offending them, but I just couldn't resist riling them up a little bit.

 

Jongin snorted, ''Is that so?'' I bit my lip and nodded.

 

The bed dipped again and I felt Sehun's warmth next to me disappear. Jongin had beckoned him over..., I mused. However, I didn't have much time to think about it, because suddenly, there was hot breath right above my pussy, fanning over my hips, and not a second later, there were two tongues licking and lapping there.

 

Surprised by it, I moaned, my hips bucking up. One tongue settled for sucking and lapping at my clit, occasionally rubbing in circular motions. The other was licking its way inside me slowly as if trying to lap up every drop of wetness that was offered.

 

I gripped the bedsheets with one hand, the other tangled into strands of hair that had been styled way too many times during the last weeks with way too many different products. ''Oh _god_ ,'' I moaned out as there were two fingers added to the tongue, fucking up into me.

 

It didn't really take long before I felt my orgasm near. Soon, the sensation of two tongues on me and two fingers in me was too much and just when the fingers inside me crooked slightly and hit my g-spot, I tripped over the edge and came.

The tongue – I still couldn't decipher whose tongue it was – that was lapping at my clit before was now only sucking softly, intensifying my orgasm. It was by far the most intense and longest orgasm I ever had. I was still shaking, partly from oversensitivity, partly from the aftershocks of my orgasm, when Sehun and Jongin pressed soft kisses right onto my pussy before he pulled back.

 

''Am I right when I'm assuming that my babe liked what we were doing just now~?'' Jongin pecked my cheek playfully. He was always happy like a little kid that gets a lollipop when he made me come just with his tongue (or: his tongue and fingers? It could've also been Sehun's fingers...).

 

A satisfied smile tugged at the corners of my lips. ''Firstly, you are really smug and conceited when you're talking like that. Secondly, oh yes, your _babe_ really enjoyed it.'' He chuckled and kissed my lips, his tongue immediately diving in between my lips and searching for mine.

 

Jongin still smelled and tasted like me.

 

I searched for his neck with one of my hands, letting it slide up his arms and around his neck to pull him even closer and deepen the kiss. On my right, Sehun was softly nuzzling the side of my neck at the same time. ''The noises you made...,'' he breathed out against my neck. ''So beautiful...''

 

I couldn't help chuckling into the kiss with Jongin at Sehun's remark. Breaking the kiss, I turned my head to engage Sehun into a searing kiss, nibbling at his lower lip and sucking on it.

 

Sehun's hand slid over my stomach and up to my boobs, gently massaging the left one, pinching my nipple gently. Jongin apparently felt a little bit left out, because he took my hand and led it to his cock. I curled my fingers around his hard length and started to stroke him.

 

While Sehun's hand was trailing downwards and let a finger slide into my hole again slowly, Jongin's hands roamed about my body, touching me just the way I liked it. The room was filled with Jongin's low groans, Sehun's heavy pants and my own moans. Thank god that the others were out!

 

Despite the blindfold, I was growing more confident in my actions and in my ability to recognise Sehun and Jongin and tell them apart. The thrill of not knowing for sure if I was able to differentiate between them later on when we changed positions and not seeing what they were up to was still prominent.

 

Sehun added another finger and started thrusting them in and out hard and fast, swallowing my moans and pleads for more with his kisses.

 

I felt Jongin on my left sitting up, not a minute later, Sehun sliding his fingers out of me. ''Sehun,'' I whined and pouted. ''Why did you stop?''

 

''Because,'' I heard Jongin's voice. ''Sehun and I think it's time to step it up a notch now.'' Without any further preparation whatsoever one of the two thrusted into me.

 

I let out a loud moan at the feeling of being finally filled by something bigger than fingers or a tongue. '' _Yes-_ '' My hands gripped the bedsheets again when the boy whose cock was inside me started a fast pace, seemingly set goal: banging my brains out.

 

Hands took my thighs and held my legs up and apart, significantly changing the angle and making me cry out at every hard snap of their hips.

 

''Oh fuck.'' My breath got caught in my throat when there was suddenly a tongue on my clit, the additional stimulation heightening the pleasure further. I didn't know if it was Jongin fucking and Sehun licking me or if it was the other way round, nor did I really care at this point. There was no need to distinguish between the two boys – they obviously didn't want me to, anyway; all that mattered was the way they pleasured me in a way that was beyond amazing.

 

''I- I'm close,'' I brought out right before waves of orgasm washed over me and my pussy clenched down on his cock, making him trip over the edge as well. Only then he did moan out loud and I did realise that it was Sehun fucking me, Jongin never did high-pitched noises, he was more of a low moaner, whereas Sehun's noises were more feminine.

 

He gently put my legs back onto the cushions as I pushed up the blindfold, seeing a seemingly satisfied Sehun kneeling between my legs and a still hard Jongin sitting next to my hips on the right side.

 

I didn't know what to say, nor did I feel like I was able to talk right then, and luckily, it was Jongin who piped up first. ''Don't you want to help me out here, babe?'' He pointed at his rock hard dick and smirked at me with his signature smirk, the one that told you that he was up to no good and had only the naughtiest thoughts.

 

Still feeling a little wobbly, I sat up, completely removed the blindfold, and pushed him onto the cushions softly before I crouched in between his legs. I shot him a smirk and took him into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the head a few times before sinking down until his neatly trimmed pubes touched my nose.

 

A low moan fell from his lips, his fingers tangling in my hair affectionately. I pulled back and settled for bobbing my head up and down, covering with my hand what my mouth couldn't reach easily. ''God, you're so good at this, you know that?''

 

I hummed around his dick and briefly looked up at him. He looked down at me, his eyes hodded, his lips slightly parted, his hair a mess. Jongin looked so good when he was all sexed up.

 

Holding eye-contact, I continued to suck him off, rubbing my tongue over the vein on the underside of his cock and fondling his balls with my other hand.

 

''Hurry up before I get hard again just from watching noona sucking you off,'' Sehun said, his voice too breathy to sound annoyed.

 

Jongin turned his head to shoot Sehun a smile. ''Don't watch us, then.''

 

Sehun snorted, but after a few moments, I could hear him panting. Jongin obviously noticed the questioning look on my face because he quickly explained, ''Yes, baby, he's touching himself, watching you giving me a blowjob...'' I pulled off of his cock to alleviate the dull ache that was I was starting to feel in my jaw.

 

I looked up to the side and saw Sehun propped up against the headboard, his cock in hand, jerking himself off in fast strokes. Jongin let out an impatient noise. Before I got down on Jongin again, I shot Sehun an innocent smile, biting my lip for good measure.

 

Jongin threw his head back when I deep-throated him a second time, by the third time, he muttered out a ''fuck... so close...''. And when I slowly pulled back, hollowing my cheeks to apply more suction, Jongin came, shooting his load on my tongue and down my throat. At the same time, I heard those high-pitched noises, signaling that Sehun was coming, too.

 

Swallowing every little drop, I sucked Jongin clean until he went limp in between my lips. Only then I let him slip out of my mouth and licked my lips clean from the remaining cum that had escaped my mouth.

 

Jongin pulled me up to hover over him, grinning like the cat that just got the cream, and nudged my nose with his before pecking my lips. ''I love you, noona,'' he whispered between pecks. ''Love you too,'' I mumbled against his lips, a smile on my face.

 

''Good god, could you cut the corny crap, please?'' came Sehun's voice from the right. Jongin and I giggled. ''Come on, Sehun, don't act like an emotionless brat,'' I grinned and settled myself down next to Jongin.

 

He snorted, but took it as a hint for him to come closer and cuddle up to us, just like the last time. Spooning me, he wrapped his arms around my waist. Jongin, in front of me, entangled our legs and I pulled him closer for a lazy kiss. ''Just don't like being left out of all this romantic shit,'' Sehun muttered, his nose buried in the nape of my neck, trailing little kisses down my neck.

 

When Jongin and I broke the kiss again, I turned around in Sehun's arms, with Jongin's hand resting possessively on my hip noe. ''I like you, Sehun.'' Before he could retort anything I kissed him, effectively shutting him up with my lips and tongue. ''Still feeling left out of 'all this romantic shit'?'' I teased him playfully. Sehun laughed and shook his head. ''It feels okay now, I guess.''

 

''Yah, guys. I'm still here, too,'' Jongin whined, his voice along with his tightening grip on my hips showing just the tiniest bit of jealousy. ''We know, Kkamjong, we know~,'' Sehun sing-songed teasingly.

 

''You're one to talk, Snow White.''

 

I quickly ducked down, laughing, when Sehun chucked a pillow at Jongin.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
